Not a Robot
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Five times Darkwing refused to believe that Gizmoduck was as much of a duck as him underneath all that metal and one time he had to.


**Not a Robot:**

Summary: Five times Darkwing refused to believe that Gizmoduck was as much of a duck as him underneath all that metal and one time he had to.

1.

He hated when Gizmoduck was in town. Not only that, but the stupid idiot had the audacity of barging in on the tower without his permission. Sometimes he thought that maybe Giz was actually a robot judging by the lack of knowledge about personal space and almost paranormal happiness. He couldn't understand how could someone be so happy.

Thinking about it... Darkwing was convinced Giz was a robot.

Then one day, the idiot in metal underpants tagged along one of his solo missions (Launchpad stayed home due to the flu).

"Remind me again why are you here?" Darkwing asked the Duckburg defender.

Gizmoduck turned to the masked hero. "Well, Duckburg is awfully quiet and I decided that you might need my help!"

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "No, thank you. I'm happy on my own."

Suddenly, Giz coughed. "Sorry. *cough, cough* I must be catching something."

"Well, there is a flu outbreak in the city..." Darkwing said mindlessly as he inspected a piece of evidence, not fully processing what the other hero said. "But flu doesn't affect robots..."

Meanwhile, Gizmoduck rubbed his throat. "I don't feel so good all of a sudden..."

Darkwing simply nodded his head, still not paying attention.

"I'm heading home if you don't mind, I think you got this covered."

"Sure, Giz..." He was just glad the other duck/robot left.

2.

Darkwing arched an eyebrow as he stared at his daughter Gosalyn (in Quiverwing costume) and Gizmoduck sitting at the table with a pile of math books, paper, pencils and calculators laying around. He didn't get it. One moment, he went to the bathroom and the next, he has a giant robot-duck-thing explaining algebra to his daughter.

"...so all you have to do then is find the meaning of x and locate it in the graphic." He explained.

Quiverwing smiled. "That's all I had to do!?"

"Yep. It's quite simple. You only need to follow the steps by order and don't jump to conclusions. Now, try to do this one and see if you got it." He passed a piece of paper with an exercise to the girl.

Quiverwing took the paper and proceeded to solve the equation. Five minutes later, she handed it back to Gizmoduck. The armored duck took a look at it and smiled. "See? You can do it!"

"Keen gear! This test will be a piece of cake. Hey, Giz, just wondering, are you some kind of teacher? I mean, your other ID?"

Gizmoduck chuckled. "Something like that, but close enough I guess..."

The child's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Can you keep tutoring me? I understood everything with you in one day than with my teacher in four weeks!"

Gizmoduck chuckled. "I will whenever I'm around here."

"You know so much math. How can you stand it? I mean, I understood what you explained, but the numbers drive me crazy!"

"Well-"

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "He's a robot, Quiverwing. Of course he knows mathematics."

Quiverwing rolled her eyes. "Oh, dad. Giz is not a robot! Right, Giz?"

"Right you are, Gizmobuddy!"

"Oh, really?" Darkwing said. "Then who are you in real life?"

Gizmoduck knew this game. Answer a question with a question. He could play it all day. "Who are _you_ in real life?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"I don't know, are _you_?" Gizmoduck and Quiverwing laughed.

Quiverwing wiped away a tear. "Geez, dad. Giz is not a robot. Robots don't make jokes!"

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "With how advanced technology is nowadays, I wouldn't be surprised if stand up comedies were led by robots."

3.

Darkwing still believed Gizmoduck was a robot. Because, seriously, the voice he used sounded a bit forced and not real. Like a robot. It was also super annoying.

"Will you cut it out!?"

"Cut what? Do you require a pair of scissors?"

Darkwing groaned. "The voice! Your voice sounds fake and it's irritable. Can you at least turn it off or something?"

"If I was a robot, I would. But no, Wingy, this is my real voice."

Darkwing walked away while mumbling incoherent things under his breath.

Gizmoduck scratched the back of his head. "Did I do something wrong with my voice?" He gasped. "Maybe I should take some mints just in case!"

4.

Darkwing knew that Gizmoduck was a robot. In fact, he was convinced. He didn't eat, sleep, sit, go to the bathroom or even take a glass of water. He was good with numbers, good enough to be a scary thing. He had to be a robot! And now he was helping Launchpad fix the Thunderquack by telling him exactly where was the damage. That had to be x ray vision. The visors couldn't just be regular visors.

Darkwing rolled his eyes. The evidence was there. Why wouldn't anyone believe him?

After Giz helped Launchpad he was quickly interrogated by Darkwing.

"You're a robot that works for Scrooge McDuck. Does he pay you? Because I don't see a reason to do so." Darkwing was determinate to prove that Gizmoduck was a regular robot. Advanced, sure, but a robot.

Gizmoduck laughed. "Wingy, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a robot. And yes, Mr. McDuck pays me."

"Then how come you never drink, eat, go to the bathroom, sleep or even drink water when you are here? You. Are. A. Robot."

Gizmoduck sighed. "Wingy, I'm wearing a suit and in order to do most of those things I'll have to take it off and reveal my identity."

Darkwing shook his head. "Still don't believe you."

"Let's put it this way. Would a robot care about you guys? About the citizens? I care."

Darkwing stared at him with a thoughtful expression. "Then I take it you're an... android?"

Gizmoduck facepalmed. "No, I-"

"Android. I won't take it that you are a full duck." And then he left.

5.

The Justice Ducks had been appointed to a dangerous mission. A mission that Darkwing wouldn't allow Quiverwing to tag along. And right he had been.

"That... is one gruesome sight." Darkwing mumbled. His heart ached for the lives taken in this massacre. Over thirty had been killed bby one crazy villain in its heist to retrieve some government weapons that could wipe out and entire city. But he was stopped by the Justice Ducks. At least, they had avenged their deaths and saved countless more.

Morgana placed a hand on his shoulders. "Oh, Dark. Don't blame yourself. There was nothing we could do to save them." Her, being a sorceress, knew about ghosts and the afterlife better than anyone in the team. "They are in a better place and their deaths weren't in vain."

Darkwing gave her a weak smile. "You're right, Morg." He turned to the rest of the team. "SHUSH should be on their way here and- wait, where's Gizmoduck?"

Neptunia and Steggmutt shrugged. Launchpad scratched his head. "He was just here a minute ago."

Suddenly, said armored superhero emerged from behind a large piece of debris. "Sorry, my fellow teammates. I had to take care of some... business."

Darkwing dismissed him. "Giz, we have to stick together. Whatever robot business you had to do, could wait. Let's go, team!" The ducks, plus a dinosaur and a fish, followed his lead while Gizmoduck trailed behind.

"Well, my lunch couldn't wait to get out. Especially..." He glanced back at the remains of the laboratory and... them. "Especially after something like this." And he wheeled away to follow his team.

1.

The Justice Ducks all glanced at the TV replaying their recent battle with the fearsome five as they tended to broken bones and wounds.

" _...Witnesses claim to see our heroes with various wounds_ _. Where ever you are, Justice Ducks, thank you."_

Launchpad turned off the TV. "I think that was too much food for your ego, DW." He chuckled.

Darkwing glared at him as Morgana quietly bandaged his head. "Launchpad, I was watching that!"

Quiverwing laughed. "Oh, dad. Relax. They said thank you. And you should rest. You took a beating."

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." He glanced at his daughter's foot as it rested over a pillow with ice. "How is your foot, sweetie?"

"Better. But I won't be playing soccer anytime soon." She frowned and crossed her arms. "Where is Neptunia? And Steggmutt?"

"They went back to their homes and Neptunia needed to get back to the water as soon as possible." Morgana supplied as she finished with Darkwing's head. "Better, Dark?"

"Better, Morg. What about you?" Darkwing asked out of concern. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Morgana shook her head. "I have protective charms around my aura to keep me safe. And I'm starting to consider putting some for you and Quiverwing. But it takes a lot of energy."

"Don't worry about, Morg." He smiled at her.

Quiverwing made a disgusted sound. "Ewe, don't start acting so... so... so... well, so sweet!"

The adults laughed along with Launchpad. "Oh, Gos." Darkwing said as he sat down beside his daughter and pulled her close. "One day, you'll be acting the same."

"Heck no!" She said with as chuckle and pulled away from her father's embrace. "Say, where did Gizmoduck go? I wanted to tell him I got an A plus on that test."

Darkwing smiled. "I'm taking you out for ice cream." Then he frowned and looked around. He finally spotted the armored superhero in a corner of the tower with his back towards them.

"There you are! What are you doing there, Giz?" Launchpad called.

Gizmoduck turned his head around and was wearing an oxygen mask. "Oh, sorry guys. I just need a moment. I did went inside a burning building."

Darkwing stared with his jaw hanging. "Robots don't need oxygen-You're a real duck!?"

Gizmoduck sighed and took off the oxygen mask while wheeling towards them. "I have been trying to tell you, Wingy. You were just too convinced I was a robot. Understandable, really." He turned to Quiverwing. "Nice job with your test, Gizmobuddy. I knew you could do it."

Quiverwing smiled. "Thanks, Giz." She turned to Darkwing. "See dad? I told you he was a real duck."

Darkwing sighed and tuned away. "I suppose I own you an apology."

Giz held up his hands. "No need, Wingy. A lot of people think I'm a robot." He looked outside and noticed it was noon. "Oh dear, it's that late already? Listen, I got to go some place."

Darkwing rolled his eyes. "And where will that be?"

Gizmoduck chewed on his cheek. "A date..."

Quiverwing groaned. "Oh no, not you too! What's next? A wedding?"

Gizmoduck chuckled. "Only if she says yes."

Quiverwing stared. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm afraid not." Giz smiled. "I'll send a wedding invitation if she does say yes, but..." He didn't need to mention the matter of the secret identities.

Darkwing shook his head. "Get out of here then!"

"Way ahead of you. See you later!" And he took of to the skies.

Darkwing sighed. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he had been wrong. Sure, Gizmoduck was annoying, but at the end of it all, he was just a duck like him.

That did not mean they were best buddies.

 **Hey! This is my first DWD fanfic and I hope you guys liked it. I wrote this with the new Fanfiction App and I had to try it out. Not everyone has a laptop available all the time. And yeah, Gizmoduck/Fenton's girlfriend is Gandra Dee, not some oc. But since this is in DW's point of view, there was no need to mention her directly. Review!**


End file.
